A Melanie-Joy Love Story
by Erik9393
Summary: Melanie Moretti and Joy Scroggs get drunk one night, and end up falling asleep in Melanie's bed. I couldn't think of a good title to this story so please forgive me. I'm thinking of doing chapters with this series.


**A Melanie and Joy femslash. Nothing else to say.**

 **Disclaimer: Hot in Cleveland was owned by TV Land and Paramount.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Note: Victoria Chase has gone to Europe and** **Elka Ostrovsky** **died due to age.**

* * *

Both Melanie and Joy were home alone. And they couldn't be any happier.

"Here comes the champagne!" Joy exclaimed loudly as she came in from the kitchen, holding a champagne bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other.

Joy placed the bottle and two glasses on the coffee table.

"Melanie, would you like to do the honors?" Joy asked, offering to give the bottle.

"Why Joy, I'm flattered." Melanie greeted, taking the bottle from Joy.

After hearing the loud pop, Melanie steadily poured equal amount of the liquid in both glasses.

Joy raised her glass. "Two full months without Victoria in the house." she said.

"I love Victoria, but she can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Melanie replied before taking a sip.

Joy grabbed the tv remote. "Anything you wanna watch?" she asked.

"I really don't care what's on the tv right now. I'm just glad to spend some time with you." Melanie replied, placing a hand on top of Joy's right hand.

Joy gave Melanie a warm smile. "I'm glad to spend some time with you too."

They each had two servings of champagne, and they're both a little tipsy.

"Have I ever told you you have the prettiest eyes?" Melanie asked. "Oh come on Mel. Your's are obviously prettier than mine." Joy replied back.

"No your's are prettier." Melanie shot back. Both of them were looking in each other close.

"I'm gonna get more champagne." Joy said, getting up, staggering to the kitchen.

She grabbed another bottle of champagne from the cabinet.

She set the bottle down on the kitchen counter and sighed deeply.

She loved Melanie deeply. Maybe a bit too much. Meaning she might be falling in love with her. But she knows that preposterous. Especially since Melanie had been married to a guy before. And that Joy had come real close to being married. No marrying Victoria did not count.

But still Joy had this warm, squirrely feeling in her whole body. Passionate, loving, arousal. Joy shuddered at the feeling.

"You need any help there honey?" Melanie shouted from the living room.

Joy let out another sigh when she called her honey. But she shrugged it off and shouted "No. I'm coming."

Joy reappeared with another bottle of champagne.

Another hour went by and they were beyond drunk. They became more clingy, laughing.

"I love you. You know that right?" Melanie blurted out. "I love you too Mel." Joy said.

"I love you more." Melanie added, giving Joy a peck on the cheek. "No I love you more." Joy replied, giving Mel's cheek a peck.

"No I love you more." Melanie repeated, giving Joy another kiss on the cheek.

"No I love you more" Joy said again. Went to give Melanie another peck on the cheek but Melanie turned her head and Joy pecked her lips instead.

Both of them had a shocked looked on their faces.

They stared at each other for several moments before they leaned forward and locked lips. Both women were amazed at how good they kissed.

Soon they were locked in a tongue lashing battle. They knew they were drunk, and they shouldn't be doing this.

But they just couldn't fight what they're feeling towards each other right now.

Soon they stood up, not breaking their hot, passionate kiss, and started moving towards the stairs.

They made it to Melanie's bedroom. Joy backed Melanie to her bed without interrupting the kiss, making her fall on top of her bed with Joy landing on top of her.

Joy broke the kiss to unbutton Melanie's shirt. Halfway she could make up Melanie's white bra.

Melanie sat up and got rid of the shirt for Joy. Joy removed her own shirt, revealing a purple bra.

She went back to kissing Melanie passionately. She worked her way to her neck, then her collarbone, real close to her breasts.

Melanie let out a gasp as she felt her hands work on the button of her jeans.

Joy pulled them off of Melanie, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Seeing Melanie in her bra and her matching cotton panties. She looked like a perfect angel. It actually brought a tear to her eye.

She then proceeded to remove her own jeans, revealing a matching thong.

They went back to their heavy make out session. They took turns kissing each other's bodies.

At one point Joy slid two fingers inside Melanie's sex. "You like this?" she purred into Mel's ear. "I LOVE it." Melanie moaned loudly.

It wasn't long before she exploded into Joy's hand. Joy enjoyed watching Melanie's boobs heave up and down as she was catching her breath.

"That was incredible." Melanie managed to whisper loudly. "Really?" Joy asked. "Yes. Even better than all of the men I've had sex with." Melanie added.

Joy laid next to Melanie. She was caught by surprise when she felt fingers slide into her sex.

"I think it's only fair if I returned the favor." Melanie whispered teasingly into Joy's ear.

And she did make Joy cum, hard!

"I love you Joy." Melanie replied softly, kissing Joy's lips. "I love you too Mel." Joy said, kissing her back.

They kissed some more before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **Let me know if you want me to continue this.**


End file.
